Does she like me
by DragonJynx1556
Summary: Natsu thinks he may feel love towards Lucy but how can he find out if its love for his nakama or something more? Well Mira has more than a few ideas (T on the safe side)
1. 1 How do I know

(A/N hey guys this is my first story so I know its gonna be bad and I hope for a least one review but if I don't get it its OK and some of the characters might be out of character also this is set teh spring after tenrojima happened) (Disclaimer I don't own these guys Hiro Mashima does)

-Natsu P.O.V-

I walked happily to the guild with Luce. When we got there Luce ran over to levy while I walked to Mira. "Mira can I have some breakfast please" I asked hungry.

"Sure" Mira replied happy as ever almost as if she read my mind.

"Thanks" I said slightly wary "um I have a friend who thinks he likes his best friend but doesnt know what to do as in how could he find out if she likes him back"

"OK what your friends name natsu?" Mira asked "and who does he like"

"Um his name is Jake?" I replied "and he likes his best friend Miranda"

"OK why doesn't Jake do the pocky game with Miranda or he could play two truthes one lie love edition" Mira said playing along.

"The pocky game?" I questioned confused.

"It's a game where one person eats one end of a bit of pocky while the other person eats from the other end until they finish" Mira answered smiling.

"OK" I said already forming a plan in my head. Then once I finished my food I went over to levy and Luce who were discussing books "Luce do you wanna go on a job later" I asked knowing happy was on a mission with Carla and Wendy who were with ice princess a.k.a gray while erza was on a s-class mission.

"Sure" Luce said.


	2. 2 Train Rides and Take Out

(A/N hello guys thank you for reading my story I didn't think it would get so many reads in one night but I was surprised comments are appreciated anyway I will see you guys in the next chappie)

(Disclaimer i dont own these guys Hiro Mashima does)

~Lucy P.O.V~

I woke up the next day and did my normal morning routine ,kick Natsu out of my bed, do my bathroom routine, and go make break fast for the black hole a.k.a Natsu and myself then go to the guild. "Wheres happy" I asked Natsu.

"On a job with Wendy, Carla and ice princess" natsu replied.

"What about Erza?" I asked slightly wary remembering it was spring.

"I think shes on an s-class mission" he answered calm as ever.

"So its just us" I checked grabbing a job and walking over to Mira while he followed.

"Yup" he said popping the 'p' as we walked out the guild and to the train station. I noticed he turned slightly green at the sight of the trains.

"You can lay your head on my lap" I sighed knowing it helped, not alot but it did help a little. We boarded the train and the train attendant handed me a bucket recognizing me.

"Thanks Luce" Natsu somehow said without it getting garbled but from then on I heard nothing from him.I looked down and saw he had fallen asleep an I thought 'he is soo cute-wait WHAT! This is my best friend, its Natsu dense silly Natsu you don't like him' but there was a little but of me that said 'what about all those times he's saved you, looked after you when you were sick ,he even got jealous when Dan Straight proposed to you, HE DUG UP A FUDGING TREE AND SAILED IT DOWN A RIVER JUST FOR YOU TO SEE WHEN YOU YOU GOT SICK' 'ok well maybe I do like him' 'thank you!' I moved my fingers through his soft cherry blossom pink hair and breathe in his scent which smelt like burnt wood when I heard the tannoy say

 **"we are now arriving at Hargeon I hope you all enjoyed your ride goodbye!"**

Natsu groaned as he got up and trudged oustide while I held him up "why don't I go and find the person who sent the job while you find the hotel that way you can collapse on the bed ok Natsu?" I organised.

"Okie dokie" Natsu responded while I slowly walked away.

*with Lucy*

"Where's the pier which we need to help rebuild" I asked knowing who destroyed it.

"You'll find it its bright blue" the man who sent the job replied. (A/N I'm going to call him Bob)

"OK me and my partner will start work tomorrow and I will now go find my hotel goodbye"

"Goodbye!" Bob replied going back inside his home while I walked away to find the 'blazing key hotel'. When I found it and went to Natsu and my room I found him face down on the bed 'wait where's the other bed' I went for a shower and got changed into different clothes which didn't have Natsu drool which I didn't notice earlier on the train damn him anyway I found him propped up using pillows and watching TV.

"What are you watching and do you want take out" I asked peering at the TV.

"Howls Moving Castle and yes" Natsu said while I grabbed the phone and phoned up a game away service and ordered our normals. (A/N I don't own Howls Moving Castle studio ghibli does)

"I didnt know you liked the movie" I said sitting in the bed next to Natsu while watching the movie.

"If you asked me a few days ago if I had seen it I would say no and it was the only thing on that seemed interesting" Natsu responded unconsciously putting his arm around my waist but I didn't mind it actually felt nice then

"DING DONG!" The food had arrived I jumped up and grabbed the food then went back to Natsu and handed him his food and I took my food and started eating it while watching the film. When we finished out food Natsu paused the film and I walked out the room to put our eating stuff away I came back to a shirtless Natsu who was obviously halfway through changing. I was frozen on the spot staring at his bare back and by now I was as red as a tomato I walked out of the room and shut the door then went into the bathroom and changed into my pajamas then went back in to see Natsu in bed eating pocky. Now at this point any normal person would ask where the other bed was but Lucy wasn't normal she just got into bed and fell asleep against a hard chest but before I was completely asleep I swore I heard Natsu "I love you Luce" then kiss my fore head but it must have been wishful thinking.

-Natsu P.O.V-

'I love her I know now I love life but she probably doesn't like me like that' I thought when Luce came in slightly red 'she must have came in when I was changing' when she fell asleep I whispered "I love you Luce" then kissed her fore head and went to sleep and had happy dreams.

(A/N thanks for reading and I love reading all of your reviews also I tried making this one longer see you all next time)


	3. 3 The Ruby Dragon and the Sappire ring

**(A\N hey guys I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while but I have been doing lots of stuff meaning I was unable to have access to and that this chappie might not be perfect but I will post the next one very soon I loved writing this chapter)**

 **(I don't own these guys hiro mashima does)**

-Natsu P.O.V-

Then next morning before I opened my eyes I noticed there wasn't a source of heat next to me or Luce's floral scent so I opened my eyes seeing she was gone and I was searching everywhere for her but I couldn't find her. Then I spotted a small note covered in Lucy's scent so I picked it up and saw it was in Lucy's loopy handwriting so I read it

' _hey Natsu,_

 _I woke up before you so I went to go get something from a little shop I found on when I was looking for the guy who posted the request. There's food in the oven if your- wait why am I writing this of you your gonna be hungry, anyway I'll be back soon._

 _Love, Lucy xx'_ so that's why Lucy's gone any way onto the food I walked across the kitchen and opened the oven to see a huge dish with a lot of breakfast food on it. I started eating immediately and savoured every morsel. When I was finished I smelt a familiar floral scent waft in my direction as Lucy walked in the door.

"Hey Natsu" she said with a fake smile keeping her back away from me. A few seconds later I noticed there was something wrong with lucys scent. Blood. Lucy's blood when I realized what it was I went straight into protective mode and finally took in Lucy's appearence. A few tears in her skirt, paet of her shirt shoulder was tron off but carefully folded making it look like it was meant to be like that and then **it** hit my nose the smell of booze and B.O. Me being me,I didn't piece the puzzle as quick as Lucy or levy would have. When I did I actually touched Lucy and she flinched before realising it was me then she calmed down.

"What happened to you" I asked as calmly as I could which wasn't that much.

"Nothing I'm fine" she replied lying through herteeth, when I looked at her with a 'i-know-your-lying-im-your-best-fricken-freind-so-just-fess-up' she sighed "I was attacked" I started thinking of ways I could kill the bastard who did this when she interrupted my thoughts by saying "but he got a Lucy kick to the face and the Aquarius actually listening to me for once kicked the but of the rest of his crew" now I see my best friend and hopefully girlfreind "wait how did you know I was lying and hurt"

"There's my best friend" I yelled swinging her about smiling after tapping my nose and saying "I'm not an idiot I can tell something has happened when your skirt is ripped and I smell blood"

"Oh" was all she said sheepishly before laughing, then not long after she started laughing I started laughing as well.

"Don't we need to do our job" I asked which I got the same response as before. We then got changed and I bandaged up Luce while she complained about how 'its only a scratch I won't die'while I ignored her then we set off. After a few hours we finished rebuilding the peir and got our reward money. "Well you won't be searching for rent money anymore hey Luce" I said.

"Yeah?" She said walking to a take out and shop ordering our meals.

I asked "What were you getting earlier before it happened" while we were waiting for our food.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you" she said looking through her pocket before holding up two small items. One was red the other was blue and silver. After a few moments I actually saw what they were. A silver ring with a small sapphire embedded in it and a small ruby dragon. "I saw the dragon was a good luck charm and when I picked it up the clerk offered me the ring so I bought them together and was gonna give you the dragon so you have good luck whenever you go on dangerous missions" she said with a small blush as she handed me the dragon and I put it ,where I kept the most precious thing I've ever been given, in my scarf in a small pouch I had found when igneel gave it to me. Then I went to sleep and Lucy climbed in next to me and the last thing I saw was her beautiful golden chocolate brown eyes as i drifted off to sleep when i realised something 'I love Lucy Heartfillia'.


	4. 4 I love you

**(A\N hey guys! I've been reading more fabrics and I think thy my be starting to improve my writing anyway let's get on with the story)**

 **(Disclaimer I don't own these guys hiro mashima does)**

-Lucy P.O.V-

The next day I woke up and grabbed my ring slipping it on before getting up and climbing out of my bed. I slipped on my slippers and walked to the kitchen making something to eat. I made pancakes with golden syrup **(or maple syrup whatever you call it)** and some hot tea before making eggs, bacon, hash browns, toast, more bacon, and more breakfast meat for the black a.k.a Natsu. Then I took my now warm tea and sat down in the living room before watching some cartoons while gradually drinking my tea. I heard a loud yawn from the bedroom and then saw a pink haired figure draped in blankets crawl in and slump down on the three-seater couch with a groan. What the actual hell I stood up and lifted up Natsu's head and sat down where it would have been before gently placing his head in my lap. "What's the matter Natsu?" I asked concerned that he wasn't stuffing his face with food.

"I'm freezing cold" he chattered back trying to steal as much of my heat as he could. When I heard this I put my hand on his forehead but immediately drew it back as soon as I touched him.

"Your burning up Natsu!" I exsclaimed as I stood up going to grab some more blankets and once I had grabbed the blankets I went and made some hot chocolate watching the rain drop down the window. When the hot chocolate was finished I grabbed the two mugs and some cookies and went back to the living room and put them down on the coffee table then somehow managing to get Natsu to sit up, then I gave him his mug and slowly drank my own. "I might go and get some shopping later, do you think you'll be fine on your own" I asked Natsu while eating one of the cookies I had grabbed.

"Sure I be lime (fine)" Natsu said accidentally breathing in his hot chocolate and going into a coughing fit, white I grabbed his mug and put it on the coffee table then hitting him on the back gently to help him breathe.

"Are you sure" i asked slightly concerned getting a nod in response. I picked up my mug and walked to the kitchen and placed it on the counter breathing in the cold spring air then I searched the cupboards finding some medicine and taking it to Natsu. When I walked back into the living room Natsu was watching the cartoons intensely "I found some medicine" I announced before giving him the pills. I watched as he swallowed them and opened the blankets silently asking me to sit with him in the blankets. I smiled slightly at his childishness before climbing in next to him and cuddling up to his chest while he wrapped the blankets around the both of us. When he curled around me I realised how intimate we were being but instead of being freaking out and blushing I just smiled before breathing in his scent and smiling happily. "I love you Natsu" I said smiling happily while blushing slightly.

-Natsu P.O.V-

When I heard her say those four words I felt like the happiest man in fiore. "I love you too. I love you so much Lucy" I said smiling hugging Lucy tightly never wanting to leave her side. I then kissed her it was sweet and loving. We spent the rest of the day like that embracing in blankets watching cartoons and I loved every second of it.

 **(A\N hey guys what do you think of my fanfic please review and tell me if you like it and if you want me to continue it anyway farewell until the next time we meet-oh god that was weird and see ya XP)**


End file.
